PCA
The People's Conventist Alliance, '''often shortened to PCA, 'is a political institution in Dawn responsible for maintaining the region's political stability. Created in response to the Partisan Crisis of November 2017, it was later constitutionalized via the Stabilization Bill to serve as the sole representative of the Dawnian people as a whole. The PCA has complete control over all electoral and political processes in the region and can disqualify any nation from participating in politics for any reason it deems important enough to warrant such an action; it can dissolve any party and declare any movement illegal. All nations and parties are required to register in the Alliance to become politically legitimate. The PCA also serves as the chief Conventist institution in the region, and promoting and even enforcing Dawnian values, including the famous Three Virtues, is considered one of its most important functions. In that way the PCA is essentially a pan-regional Covnentist party that allows internal factions to develop while preventing hostile opposition from emerging and gaining influence. Conventism The PCA, as the name suggests, follows the ideology of Conventism which first appeared in the Union of Confederate Regions and eventually spread to a large part of the NationStates Universe. It was originally developed as a means of combatting founderly inactivity and eventually became the UCR Union Council's instrument in combatting instability caused by the Conventian Civil War, which exposed the many dangers of uncontrolled democracy. In September 2017 it was introduced to Dawn by Ex Patria in the form of the Dawnian Conventist Party which would later become the PCA. Orthodox Conventist philosophy states that democracy is flawed and that power in a region should belong to a meritocratic oligarchic council known as a 'conventium', led by an exceptional member called a 'riihore'; both conventiums and riihores exist, in one form or another, in many regions that do not officially identify as Conventist. Conventism also stresses the importance of the so-called Three Virtues - Loyalty, Discipline and Resolve - which are believed to be the foundation of any successful community as well as a criterion that separates 'the virtuous world' from 'barbarians'. Dawn, however, follows a regional interpretation of Conventism officially referred to as 'Conventism with Dawnian characteristics'; this version of the doctrine is noticeably more liberal and democracy-oriented; it does, however, recognize the Three Virtues and traditional Conventist independent imperialism and 'internationalist isolationism'. History The PCA, originally the People's Conventist Alliance for a New Dawn (PCA), was created as a reaction to the Partisan Crisis, a civil conflict in Dawn that nearly resulted in a separatist war. The crisis was caused by rampant aggressive campaigning carried out by opposition parties that sought to remove the DCP from power in a general election that was scheduled for November 4. Fueled by party leaders' personal ambitions and their fear of losing, it eventually trasformed into an open conflict between the government, which was still primarily Conventist, and the opposition, which consisted of the Union of Globalists and Socialist and the Dawnian Democratic Liberal Party; the leader of the latter, Verdantia, attempted to organize a party merger but ended up motioning for secession. The plot was exposed, however, and Verdantia was banned, although he was pardoned on the next day. These events made it clear that the party system in its existing form, which was, in essence, inherited from TDC, was becoming a threat to the region's very existence, and there were concerns it would suffer the same fate as the old Commonwealth; the House of Regents urged the Emperor, who had declared martial law, to outlaw parties entirely, but the monarch decided otherwise, keeping parties legal but establishing the PCA in order to monitor their activity; he released the following statement: "''I've had to make the independent decision to hold a general election on Saturday 11th November and allow a series of state sponsored political parties. I know this is not what many desired but I feel it is one of the only systems that can work while retaining the enjoyment of political life we had before." The effect was significantly more positive than originally expected, and the third general election held on November 11 was not accompanied by any significant instability. The PCA selected Lanceshir as its first General Secretary and registered numerous parties, which soon became inactive due to lack of interest; the region remembered the Partisan Crisis well enough. On November 18, the PCA dissolved the Politeian party which was deemed ideologically unacceptable and dangerous due to its attempts to recruit Verdantia, who was among the few nations that failed to be admitted to the Alliance. Structure and functions The PCA is headed by the Emperor who appoints members of the Political Bureau (Politburo). The Politburo functions as a closed conventium that determines the PCA's policies, grants and suspends membership and registers or dissolves political parties. The organization's authority as the primary source of political legitimacy is immense and all nations are required to accept certain core values: * Dawnian Monarchism * Colonialism * International Isolationism * Pro-Yukki * Culturalism * Dawnian Patriotism During elections, the PCA reviews candidate applications and decides whether a nation should be allowed to run or not; it is also responsible for organizing the electoral process itself as well as vote counting and determining winners. During the November 11 elections, candidates were required to use candidate codes. Category:Institutions Category:Dawn Category:Conventism